


Do Not Touch

by Kronos



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronos/pseuds/Kronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically -- the one where Zayn shows Liam what he's capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted a fanfic where Zayn gave Liam a lap dance. 
> 
> SO. 
> 
> I took it upon myself to make their dreams come true. This one's for you, Orgaziam. (Rad URL, bruh. Sorry if this isn't amaZayn...-^-)

"We really shouldn't let Louis and Harry pick where we go for double dates." I grunt and climb out of the car. Zayn shakes his head and Louis glares at me offensively. 

"Excuse me for wanting a little fun."

"You're excused." I roll my eyes and join Zayn's side as we walk into the night club. Bodies throng about everywhere on the dance floor, making the room stink of sweat and sex. I glance over at Zayn, who's face glows under the lights of the club. Aside from his galaxy tank, matching violet-and-black varsity jacket, tight-ass black skinny jeans, and black beanie, his body also glows in the heavenly light. His eyes scan the room neutrally, then fall on me. Even though I'm simply dressed in blue-gray skinny jeans, a tan shirt, and an old, brown leather pilot's jacket, he seems to think that I'm a fucking god. 

"So," He says loudly, over the music. "Where to first?" 

"Bar, definitely." I smile and he nods. We writhe and slither through the massive crowd of people until we're met with - or thrown against - a mirror-plated bar. 

"Yo." The bartender nods to us. His eyes glint under the lights as well, but not as much as Zayn's. 

"Yeah, just two Brandies?" I ask before clambering into a barstool. The heightened chair lifts me from the ground as I part my thighs in a usual sitting position. However, Zayn comes and leans in between my legs with his shoulders on my lower abdomen. Our drinks magically slide over to us, which I pay for easily. 

"You could've let me pay, Li." 

"But I didn't." I press a quick kiss to the side of his face, but Zayn just sips from his beverage. I lean forward and look down at him as he does so, looking more and more like Spider-Man the more I bend. Zayn grins and leans forward to kiss me but before I do likewise, I notice a drop of Brandy slithering down his upside-down chin. I lick it off for him, then return to his mouth.

Thank God for high chairs.

Zayn tilts his head back slightly as I delve into his mouth from a new perspective. Everything is in reverse, but in the good way. Suddenly, Zayn's hand finds the back of my neck and tugs me into him. I swear to God Harry and Louis are watching, but right now, there are more important things with my attention. Zayn's hand leaves my neck and finds my hand as I pull his bottom lip between my teeth, and gently tugs me out of the chair. I straighten up as I stand and grab my drink as he pulls me through the growing crowd. 

"Where are we going?" I ask loudly and glance back at where the bar was, but is now drowned in raving bodies. "Zayn?"

"You'll see, Liam!" He announces as he tugs me along. Before I know it, we've stumbled into one of the "private" stalls for "couples."

Oh. Ohhh. 

Zayn slingshots me into the room and turns away to lock the door behind him, while I sit down on the only chair in the small compartment and slurp down the rest of my drink. The music blares even louder than outside in here, that's for damn sure. 

"Zayn, why -"

"Shut up, will you?" He scoffs and turns around. My mouth stays agape as he climbs onto my lap in unison to placing his glass inside mine. Zayn's quick to place his palms on the collar of my jacket and run his thumbs over my exposed neck slowly. He slightly peels back the material enough to where his palms envelope the fabric covering my chest. "My treat to you, hm?"

"Couldn't we have done this at home? Or in the car?" I speak loud enough so that he can hear me over the music. Quite frankly, I could take Zayn anywhere. 

Zayn shakes his head and leans forward so that I can hear him say, "You don't know what I want to do, so shut it."

"Whatever it is will lead to -" I'm silenced with a violent force on my lips and crotch. I feel my eyes just about bulge out of their sockets to the point where I'm taking in my surroundings seriously. Zayn's hand is on my groin while he invades my mouth and senses. 

"God, you really need to shut the fuck up sometimes." He says between breaths. I just nod and place my hands onto his sides, only to be shanked away. "No, you sit there and look pretty." He darkly chuckles, but I'm too engrossed in him to care. 

"Mhm, I, yeah. I can do that." I say as Zayn moves to suck on my neck. The bass of the room drowns out all of my previous thoughts and focuses them on the man in front of me. Zayn comes closer to me by lifting each leg in turn and climbing onto my knees. From there, his palms spread drastically over my upper thighs and I inhale sharply. "Shit..." I curse. 

Zayn snickers once more, but it's quickly drowned in the skin of my neck. His hands continue to brace my thighs, but Zayn's hips begin to rut on my knees. My eyes watch his movements while his tongue moves down to my collarbone, and his hands slowly move my thighs further and further apart. With my knees spreading farther than my thighs, Zayn is also splitting himself in front of me whilst continuing to grind. 

Holy shit, Zayn.

Suddenly, Zayn scoots backwards and places his knees together before he moves in between my opened legs. His hands - which were previously spreading my thighs - slither from their prior placement and scan my body completely. All the while, he continues to rut into and against my crotch just barely. It's more of a teasing effort, the near casual contact taken away after the slightest moment. Zayn's teeth now graze into my neck and clavicle as his hands tickle up my chest and around my neck. 

"Zayn -"

"No talking." He snaps, and I whine. His fingers are now carding through my quiffed hair, tugging it dominantly and running it back down my neck. Suddenly, instead of being left to pant dry, stuffy air on my own, Zayn's lips are on mine. I gladly sever them and relish in the ever-present zing of mint and hint of alcohol his tongue always brings. Zayn's eyes are shut as he aimlessly sifts through my hair and barely ruts into my groin.

On impulse, my hands shoot up to grip Zayn's ass, but as soon as I do, his hands leave my hair to grab them. Also, his teeth dig into a portion of my tongue and I wince even though he licks the revealed section. Zayn doesn't let up on my mouth until he's removed my hands from his tempting ass, and when he does, he completely lets up. My eyes open as his hands don't return to my hair, yet move somewhere else. 

Oh my God. 

Zayn coils his calves around my back, pulling me closer to him. However, the raven-haired man leans completely back, his head included, and begins rutting more powerfully on my middle abdomen. My eyes widen further - if that's even fucking possible at this point - as he closes his eyes and his lip ducks in under his teeth. Zayn's weight shifts to his left side where his left arm holds him nearly flat on my knee as he grinds dangerously onto my body. His other hand, however, reaches up and kneads the back of my neck where my hairline begins. 

"Fuck..." The profanity leaves my mouth before I realize it, and the heat from the bodies mobbing outside combined with Zayn dancing on me like this made everything hotter. I can feel the perspiration on my neck where Zayn's hand is, and oh God, it's even on him. 

Zayn groans as he massages his crotch into my stomach, and I hate the position that he's in because I can't do shit about anything. His hand begins rising up my neck to pull me forwards, though his torso contorts backwards so that he's nearly bending in half. Abruptly, my attention switches to Zayn's rising calves, which are tugging my sternum towards his needy crotch. My hands wrap around the legs of the chair as I dryly swallow in complete and utter arousal. 

My focus switches again to Zayn's revealed torso, where he has discarded his jacket and is stripping himself of his shirt. My God, even his abs are sweaty. His clothes are thrown to the tile floor just before he bends upwards while clinging onto me with his shins. 

Zayn slides flush with my chest, and stares me straight in the face. A bead of sweat slides down the side of his face as he just lightly draws figure-eights on my distinguished lap. I'm almost tempted to talk until Zayn's knees fold again back onto the chair and he kneels over me. His eyes sear into mine at this point with an overpowering amount of lust. With his shoulders back, spine arched, and ass sticking out, he seductively slides my jacket sleeves back and takes my bottom lip between his teeth momentarily before moving to my ear. I hate not being in charge, but I love when Zayn is. 

His tongue lashes out over my ear lobe and hooks behind the shell as he whispers, "Go ahead."


End file.
